


Cramps (aka I can't title)

by Bit_Not_Good



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Menstruation, Sam being a sweetie for her sweetie, So much shmoop, menstrual cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_Not_Good/pseuds/Bit_Not_Good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO LIKE IMAGINE Jaclyn Harkness having really really bad menstrual cramps and Samantha Winchester giving her a belly rub and a heating pad and tucking her into bed with her teddy bear and then spooning her from behind and petting her hair until she falls asleep. Can we do this. I should write it maybe. Yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramps (aka I can't title)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awabubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/gifts).



> Last night I sent awabubbles the summary used in the description, to which she responded "otp genderbend? YES PLEASE *internal screaming*"
> 
> So here it is, Awa. Enjoy!

"Ohhh, it hurts," Jaclyn moaned, curling in on herself in the center of the bed. Samantha paused in the doorway, blinking for a moment in confusion.

"Jack? You alright?" She stepped into the room, setting her bags of shopping on the counter before moving to kneel beside her girlfriend. Jack had changed out of her World War II-esque suspenders and coat set in exchange for a long tee shirt, and she had the sheets bunched up against her absomen in a stranglehold. "Cramps?"

At the other woman's nod, Sam gently nudged her over onto her back, encouraging her legs to straighten and grant her access to her belly. "Come on, Jackie, lemme help," she soothed. Jack whimpered, and Sam crooned softly, smoothing the flat of her hand over Jack's bristly hair and scratching at her nape like a cat.

 

When the other woman had settled somewhat, Sam slipped her hand beneath Jack's shirt and began to rub her belly gently, feeling muscles flex and tighten beneath the skin. "Come on, that's it, relax. Let me help you." She raised Jack up to a half-sitting position, so that she was leaning against Sam's left arm with her head on Sam's shoulder. "That's it," she murmured. "Come on, let's get you a bath."

 

Without warning, she scooped Jack into her arms and carried her to the motel bathroom for some TLC.

* * *

The hot water did wonders for Jack's cramps, so that she was able to relax enough to drowse against the side of the tub. When the water turned tepid, Sam helped her out of the tub, wrapped her in a towel, and left for a minute to get Jack some underwear while she took care of preventing blood stains on the bed. When she returned, Jack was sitting shivering on the edge of the tub, wrapped in a towel.

 

She held her arms up like a child, allowing Sam to slip a clean tee shirt over her head before cuddling against her and letting herself be helped to the bed. When Sam stood after settling her on the bed, however, Jack gripped at her hand. "Stay."

 

So Sam changed out of her jeans, handed Jack some ibueprofen and water, and slipped into bed behind her. "Come here, love," she murmured, wrapping her arms around Jack's back and settling a ratty teddy bear against the other woman's chest.

 

Jack purred like a cat when Sam began to rub her hair again, and soon the pair found themselves drifting off, warm and content.


End file.
